onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 768
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "The Third One! Raizo of the Mist, the Ninja, Appears" is the 768th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Somewhere at sea, Jack sits recovering on the Mammoth, and he rips up a newspaper article about his death. Kin'emon confirms his status as a retainer of the Kozuki Family, but Inuarashi and Nekomamushi begin to argue again. However, Momonosuke pleads with them to stop, and the two minks bow down to him in apology. The samurai then reveal to the Straw Hats that Momonosuke is actually not Kin'emon's son, but he is actually the heir of the daimyo of Kuri Kozuki Oden, with his full name being Kozuki Momonosuke. In order to appease their lord, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reluctantly form a truce, causing their subjects to cheer. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi take the Straw Hats, Law, and the samurai to see Raizo. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky are excited to see a ninja, and they enter a hidden cave inside the Whale Tree. However, they see Raizo, who is chained to a red poneglyph and crying, and are surprised due to his appearance not resembling their imagining of a ninja. Long Summary Somewhere at sea, the fleet of the Beasts Pirates is sailing. Inside the damaged but still functional Mammoth, a recovering Jack sits belowdeck and reads the newspaper article about his supposed death. Mocking such a thought, Jack shreds the newspaper and orders his men to make the ship move faster. In order to verify his claim of being a retainer of the Kozuki Family, Kin'emon removes his kimono, revealing the crest of the family on his back. Behind him, the Straw Hats ponder in shock about this sudden turn of events, but understand why the samurai kept their allegiance a secret from them. Nekomamushi interrupts Inuarashi as the latter talks to the samurai, causing Inuarashi to shout at him and the two to trade insults once again. However, as they start fighting and prepare to physically clash again, Momonosuke shouts at them to stop, expressing disappointment at the two's enmity and saying it would make his father sad. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi then bow down to Momonosuke, and the Straw Hats are confused, as they thought Kin'emon was Momonosuke's father and just heard Kin'emon refer to Momonosuke with the suffix -sama. Kin'emon reveals that Momonosuke is actually not his son, and instead is Kozuki Momonosuke, the son and heir of the daimyo of Kuri, Kozuki Oden. Kin'emon apologizes for lying to the Straw Hats, as he and Momonosuke had pretended to be father and son in order to protect themselves. The Straw Hats' bewilderment just keeps growing, and Momonosuke approaches the Straw Hats to apologize to them himself. However, Luffy does not care about Momonosuke's heritage, causing the two of them to get into a fight. Momonosuke demonstrates his perverted nature afterwards, but everyone is happy. In order to keep Momonosuke happy, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reluctantly decide to make a truce, and they clasp hands. This causes the minks to rejoice at Zou becoming reunited, at least for now. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi then take the Straw Hats, Law, and the samurai to see Raizo. They travel up a path on the Whale Tree, and Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Franky are excited at the chance to see a real ninja. Momonosuke tells Kin'emon that he is still not feeling well, saying that he hears a voice calling out to him from within; Kin'emon replies that Oden had the same ability. As the male Straw Hats grow more excited to see Raizo and imagine him as a stereotypical ninja, they reach a hidden entrance in the back of the Whale Tree. The Straw Hats run down to see the ninja, and they hear Raizo cry out from inside. As Inuarashi and Nekomamushi come down to the cave, a tearful Raizo asks what happened, as he noticed that the minks giving him food were all injured. The Straw Hats then arrive and see Raizo chained to a red poneglyph; they are shocked that he is very stocky and does not anywhere closely resemble the ninja they had imagined. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The scene with Jack is extended with Jack telling his subordinates to make his ship go faster. **Unlike the manga, Jack has been darkened during that scene. *Unlike the manga, it takes a while for Momonosuke to muster up the courage to stop Inuarashi and Nekomamushi from continuing their quarrelling. *Momonosuke's interaction with the Straw Hats is extended in the anime. *After Inuarashi and Nekomamushi form a truce, the anime adds a scene of Zunesha creating a rainbow. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 768